Seasonal Expressions
by Ella Anders
Summary: This year was different. That is what Chikia decided. Christmas one-shot.


_**Seasonal Expressions**_

 _December, 2016_

 _By Ella Anders_

 _Summary: This year was different. That is what Chikia decided. Christmas one-shot._

 _Disclaimer: Love Live Sunshine is owned by Sunrise. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything._

 _Authoress' Notes: Written for a Love Live Secret Santa gift exchange._

* * *

This year.

This year was different. That is what Chikia decided.

The red-headed girl propped her chin in her hand as she gazed out the classroom window and found herself entranced by the snow covered landscape. _I can't believe its December already._ A small came across her face as memories of the year danced across her face.

The trip to Tokyo that opened the door to school idols. Aqours first live. Qualifying for the Love Live finals. And everything in between. The highs and lows. Chika's smile lopsided for an instant as she recalled seeing the number of votes Aqours had received. Zero.

Even now, months after, there was some slight sting to the number. A part of her that wanted to flinch and cringe inside as she dig her nails into her skin and make herself smile bright. Mentally reminding herself that even her idols had started from nothing before rising to greatness.

"Chika!"

A voice cut though her thoughts, and sent a small jolt down her spin. As she felt her face grow warm, her smile quivered as she slowly turned her neck. Under her breath praying that it wasn't the teacher. After all she had already been warned twice in the past week to stop day-dreaming.

With her eyes still winched shut, Chika waved her hands haphazardly. Rambling out words of assurance that it wasn't what it looked like. A nervous laugh followed as her hand fell to the back of her neck.

Her expression fell as her eyes locked onto the figure standing before. With her hand cupped over her mouth, You seemed unable to retain her laughter. "Spacing off again, aren't we." Though it was technically a question, You didn't press it. She already knew the answer well enough herself.

With a grin, she jabbed a thumb at her friend. "You really are lucky class ended when it did. But let me guess, pumped up about break? Not too far off." You perched herself on a nearby desk, dropping her bag to the floor as she joined her friend's gaze out the window.

Chika shook her head, springing to her feet. "Well, yeah. But," She began clasping her hands together. "It's almost Christmas."

You arched her brow, "I know that you have always like the holiday. But I have never seen you so worked up on it. After all it's usually a couple's holiday." The brunette paused for a moment, her lips pursed before forming into a wide grin. "Don't tell me you have some secret boyfriend you aren't tell us all about."

Between the own ridiculous aspect of her comment and the horrified and embarrassed look that now graced Chika's face, You struggled to even try to keep a straight face. A task that was impossible. As soon as Chika retorted back, You found herself overcome with laughter and gasping for air.

"Kidding! Only kidding." She raised her hands in defeat.

Chika's eye twitched, "Not even."

"Oh come on, yes it is. And if you did have a boyfriend I'm sure Dia would lose it. After all isn't that a big part of being an idol. No romance."

Chika's mind was going a mile a minute, as was her mouth as she rambled out- well, whatever her mouth seemed to spill out. Her arms waving frantic, mostly because she longed to regain control over her words. After all she only had one love in life; school idols. A fact that she was being highly vocal of. Earning her wayward looks from her peers as they filed out of the classroom.

You covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold back a few snickers. "We better get going. Riko mentioned the song might be ready today, I can't wait to hear it."

* * *

Sure enough, and true to Riko's promise. The new song had been delivered. By the time the two second year friends made their way to their club room the sheet music was being grasped in Ruby's hands as Mari glanced over the shorter red-head's shoulder. Both girls' eyes were wide and shining bright.

From her place at the table, Riko found herself blushing as she watched the animated expressions on both her fellow school idol's faces. Squirming in her seat, Riko's eyes fell off the two and landed by the door and onto Chika and You. A slight smile formed as she waved to her friends.

"So I take it the song's done," Chika started as she dropped her bag by the door and pulled out a seat across from Riko. Her eyes focused on Ruby's and Mari's bright expressions.

"Yep," Kanan injected as she lowered her notebook and lightly elbowed her friend in the upper arm. "All that is left is to add lyrics. I've already got some ideas for the choreography," she gestured towards her notebook with a playful grin. "And Ruby mentioned some sketches for our costumes. I have to admit, you might have truly outdone yourself, Riko."

"Thank-you, Kanan. I guess it was just a stroke of inspiration, after all performing at this Christmas Eve event is a big deal."

"Indeed it is," Dia, who had remained silent and transfixed on a tower pile of paperwork, said with a grin of her own. "It's not only a great event for the community, but great expose for us as we head into the finals of Love Live."

"Right, Dia has a point. This might not be the actual completion, but as one of last remaining events before the finals it can help us get that extra advantage and expose we need."

Chika felt her stomach twist. When she had first, persistently, gotten the group to accept the offer the only images that filled her head was that of a great way to celebrate the holiday. But now putting the situation into that kind of context. Suddenly the live seemed more pressing. Aqours had a more than rocky start, and thought they were going strong and were counted as a favourite to win. Could it be possible that their victory- and the sake of their school linger on the upcoming show?

Mentally Chika shook her head, trying to dismiss her thoughts. And forcing her brightest smile on her face, "I can't wait to get to work on the lyrics."

Wasn't that the biggest lie yet.

* * *

Within the next week and a half deadline Chika had given herself, little progress had been made. Even though the others didn't push or pry to try and get things moving or to get updates. Chika could tell there had been moments when they wanted to ask about the song. But with the holiday's craziness, it was easy enough to get anyone side-tracked.

It was for that reason alone did Chika force upon herself such a constructed timeframe. With school, practice and the extra help she was roped into doing at the inn. It was hard to find a moment to sit down and devote herself completely to the lyrics. As Chika got a chance, and inspiration came. She jotted down ideas and words. Even at one point she had a half a chorus down.

But when it came time to piece everything together, Chika only found herself at a complete loss. Sitting before a small cluster of papers with non-cohesive meaning.

With her brows knit, and fingers drumming on her table. Chika's gaze feel from her notebook's page filled with lines crossed out to her phone. After getting a text from Riko asking about progress, Chika had felt included to try and give it another go.

So there she was. Two hours later and even more lost.

Her should slouched as she reached over and picked up some of her notes at random. "Happiness", "greetings", "meet under the Christmas tree" where a few of the phrases etched in.

Her lips that had been pursed together fell into a frown.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned her head back and gazed up at the ceiling. "It's not like I don't have any ideas…" she mused to herself as she rubbed her temples. "It's there so many words and feelings I want to convey."

With a groan, Chika's teeth sunk into her lip as she eyed her phone with temptation. It would be easy enough to call Riko, Hanamaru or any of the girls and ask them to come over. Surely if they looked over everything and talked it out it would be clear to sort out.

Her hand made its way above the phone's screen and started to unlock it. But before Chika entered her passcode she stopped herself short.

 _But at the same time it would almost be too easy._

Nearly every song the group had performed had been written collaboratively. Not that Chika minded a bit. It was always fun working with everyone to write the words, to bring that song to life. But for once, for some reason she wasn't sure of, Chika felt attached to this song. Something inside made her want to just give this everything she had.

If only she knew what direction to run in.

A direction- a path to follow. It was kind of ironic how the feeling that made her heart thump in tune washed over it. Just like it had when she had first seen μ perform.

Chika couldn't help but to grin thinking of the inspirational nine. For what felt like the longest time she had looked towards them for guidance. A path to follow to become the next μ. But reality had set in and Chika had come to stand on her own two feet as an idol. Even to go as far as stash the poster that had adored her wall under her bed.

Aqours was on their way to setting their own path. Making their story shine.

But at moments like these Chika did wish she could speak with Honoka and get advice.

If we don't try anything, nothing will begin.

With that thought in mind, Chika tightened her grip on her pen and started to scribble down the lyrics.

* * *

"It's done," Chika declared as she rushed into the club room the next morning between gasps of air. She stretched out her hand and waved the papers she had been holding. "Our song."


End file.
